Her & Only Her
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's stubbornness drived almost everyone up the wall, he would never do anything for anyone.. Unless it was the only person who could crack his stubborn ego-ness wall sheilding him from every possible outcome.. Yeah, her ..


Title: Her & Only Her  
>Disclamer: I DONT OWN NARUTO. .. *sad face*<br>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's stubbornness drived almost everyone up the wall, he would never do anything for anyone.. Unless it was the only person who could crack his stubborn ego-ness wall sheilding him from every possible outcome.. Yeah, her .. Why you ask that only she can crack that so called 'everything proof sheild'? Well, i dont know .. You might wanna ask Sasuke that one..  
>Word Count: yeah, nice try bud. Notta chance.<br>Genra: Romance & maybe Humor  
>Notice: If slanted or bold means a thought. You'll know whos thought it is &amp; I'm not the best speller! Also, if its in brackets.. It me. :P<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha,<br>17  
>Male<br>Was once in bingo book  
>Betrayed Konohagakura<br>Draged back by now Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and teammate Sakura Haruno.  
>Brotherly relationship with Naruto.<br>Friends with Sakura.  
>Fatherly relationship with Kakashi Hatake.<br>Loves Tomatoes.  
>Handsome, brave, daring, big ego, stubborn.<br>All these thing reperstened Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno  
>Just turned 17 acouple days ago<br>Female  
>2nd best Med-nin<br>Dragged Sasuke Uchiha home with new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki after he betrayed Kohonagakura.  
>Brotherly relationship with Naruto.<br>Inlove with Sasuke.  
>Motherly realtionship with Tsunode.<br>Beautiful, pink haired, big forehead, stubborn, strong, brave, short, emerald eyes, gorgoues, kind.  
>All these things descriped Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his big soft soffa spralled out sweating after some intense training with Kakashi. He let out a sigh taking a bite of a bright red tomato. Gapping at its juicey-ness, he sucked what he could from the tomato. Once said tomato was finished he neglectedly stood up and threw out the parts he cant eat walking outside of his house, taking a deep breath remembering that Naruto had to treat him at the ramen shop for winning the bet if he would marry Hinata or not. Sasuke won, Hinata and Naruto did get married and after 1 year of being married Hinata was expecting a child. Sasuke let out a cold sigh shoving his hands on his pockets and walking to the ramen shop.<br>"SASUKE, can you do me a favor?" Kiba asked, "can you wal-"  
>"No."<br>"But-"  
>"No." Sasuke stated flatly and keeped on walking.<p>

Sasuke walked threw the village ignoring his fangirls that never forgotten him which he was hoping they did, but he always said to himself 'damn good looks, why do every uchiha man has such damn good looks?'. He sighed at the though and counted walking.  
>Acouple mintues passed,<br>"Sasuke-kun?," A fimlaur voice called. He reconzied the voice, she was the only one who called him with the 'kun' after his name. Not even Sakura did, which he thought was odd, he was expeting her to run into his arms and cry her eyes out that he was back but she didnt he was waiting for it though, wasnt he?  
>The uchiha shoke the thought, "What do you want Yamanuke?"<br>"I was wondering if you could wat-"  
>"No." He said cutting her off.<br>She gapped silently of his rudeness, why was she surpised? He always did what her bestfriend and ravel wanted him to do but why didnt he do it for her? Ino rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh slightly, did he like forehead? Naaaaaaaw!

* * *

><p>Sasuke contuied walking to the ramen shop blowing off his friends that asked him to do a favor for him, once at the ramen shop Naruto was waiting inside and greeted his friend as he walked in.<br>"Long time no see, Teme Bastard." Naruto said tilting his chin up in agnolegment. The blonde idoit was always busy with important Hokage bussiness but always found time for Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. Never once blowing them off unless it was extermly important.  
>"yeah yeah, Dobe Idoit.." Sasuke huffed sitting nexted to him.<br>Naruto chuckled at this. "SoOoOoOo, Sasuke-kuuuun.. When you asking sakura on a date?" The blue eyed boy nugged him while winking.  
>Sasuke spited his ramen out of his mouth behind him, "Excuse me?"<br>"Oh come on Sasuke, you liiiiiiiiike her!" The hokage grinned.  
>Sasuke just glared at him with a light blush on his cheeks, after eatting naruto was called in for some important duties, naruto laughed at the word 'duty' and went back to work waving bye to sasuke. The raven-haired boy sighed walking back negleting more people who asked for favors from the Uchiha.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking back from her long shift at the hospital and was chakra echausted having only alittle chakra left, she huffed.<br>"Miss! Excuse me miss.." she heard feeling a slight tugg on her small white medic nin coat.  
>The pinkette looked down seeing alittle boy with small tears running down his face,<br>"Whats wrong?" she asked croching down to his level almost on her knees brushing some hair outta his face.  
>"I-I'm sorry to b-bother you but," the boy lightly sniffed, "I was playing with my teddy bear throwing him up, and I got close to the tree and he got stuck."<br>Sakura smiled softly at him, "I will get him, just smile for me okay?"  
>The boys sad faced lighten up into a bright grinn, "thank you!"<br>Sakura chuckled slightly going to the tree, the bear was stuck on a brach it was high, the 3rd brach from the middle she sighed slightly walking up the tree and sitting on the branch and getting the bear, "here, catch."  
>The boy ran to her, the kohonchi dropped the bear as the boy caught it.<br>"Thank you miss! I promise i wont throw him high near trees." He gave her one last bright grinn and ran off.  
>Sakura smilied.<p>

* * *

><p>After a second or two, Sakura noticed she didnt have enough chakra to get herself down. She huffed. After a mintuie or two the pinkette looked up and noticed a firmliuar friend of hers, "OH! SASUKE."<br>The male looked up at her and walked over to the tree and blinked acouple times,  
>"what's up?"<br>"Me at the moment," Sakura giggled, "could you help me get down? I kinda used up my chakra from the hospital and getting a teddy bear for a little boy who threw it too high..." Sakura finished while swinging her leggs side to side.  
>The uchiha huffed, "sure."<br>Sakura grinned, "thank you, so i'm gonna jump and can you catch me?"  
>"I guess so.." Sasuke said holding out his hands abit.<br>She smiled and pushed herself off the branch landing her head just over his, and her arms wrapped around his neck her chest barried into his.  
>The cherry smiled, "thank you again Sasuke. I owe you a ton from all the times you helped me." "dont menchen it." He said his face getting a light blush. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, making his stomic dropp to his toes and his heart race 10000 beats a second. He wondered to himself if she could hear his heart thump inside his chest making his blush turn even redder. Sakura tilited her head at him and placed a soft hand on his forehead, "you feeling okay? You feel hot and look kind of red." She frowned the slighest bit letting her hand slip to his cheek. "Y-yeah, i'm fine." Sasuke said trying to stay cool but lost it when his voice cracked on the word 'fine'. Sakura looked at him and placed a ear to his chest calmly placing her free hand on his chest. Sasuke's blushed turned tomato red, Sakura look up at him, "sasuke, your red." "No, really I'm fine okay?" he said placing his right hand on hers that stayed on his cheek. It was getting dark and the two stood there blankly lookin at one another. Sakura smilied slightly at him, "walk me home?" Sasuke's onyx eyes were locked onto her big round emerald orbs, before we could even think for what to say, he let out a rather pathetic 'yes'. Sakura smilied letting her hand slide off his cheek which when Sasuke caught it made her jump slightly, he noticed what he had done and mentaly slapped himself for doing so and letting go of her hand, "s-sorry.." Sakura looked at him and held out her hand, "please?" Sasuke took it and was suddenly pulled to her side. The Uchiha smirked at this.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked Sakura home, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, his face alittle red, and his lungs hard making it impossible to breath nor talk. Sakura took this into notice and was completely oblivous to this, to dark to see the red on his face. She smilied sweetly at him, catching his eyes he softly smirked if that was even possible. It was more like a little smile.<br>This time sakura was the one blushing a light pink.  
>Once they reached Sakura's house the pinky turned to him and thanked him, kissing him on the cheek waiting for his reacation. Sasuke froze for a second and blushed slightly.<br>"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled slightly and pushed her lightly against the door and his arms on either side of her head. Sakura fluttered abit sasuke was making it impossible for her to breath properly for he was standing inchs from her face feeling his hot breath crawl around her mouth his top lip brushing hers slightly. Sakura's cheecks flushed furiously. Sasuke moved in closer to her pressing his lips onto hers, Sakura's eyes wided then closed moving her hands to around his neck. After acouple of mintuies they both broke off from the kiss Sasuke was panting slightly, while sakura was as red as a tomato. "you know, if i knew that was gonna happen... I would have kissed your check along time ago." Sakura joked panting slightly. Sasuke chuckled softly.  
>XxXxXx Ever since that day they both started dating, nummrous friends yelled finally while naruto annoced it to the whole village.. Yippppe? They both slapped there frees hands on the foreheads as the other hand was interlocked with eachothers. 2 years past then the two got married, surely one of the most happiest couples on the whole world. XxXxXx Sakura sat on the honeymoon suit bed in a towel looking for some pjs to wear she let out a frusteraed sigh and plopped the clothes back into the suitecase soon Sasuke walking in after a hot steam shower, he looked up at her. "I forgot to pack pjs.." sakura sighed in defeat, she was sure that she pack EVERYTHING they needed to servie.. I guess not. Sasuke smirked at her, his toned chest and rock hard abs dripping slightly of water. The uchiha walked over to his suitecase and zipped it open throwing one of his long sleeved shirts at her. The pinkette caught it and put it on letting the towel dropp beneath her, she blushed as the shirt came just to mid thai. Her petit body fitt perfectly in the shirt in Sasuke's eyes. "how do i look?" She said looking up at him, her fingers just poking threw the sleeves. Sasuke smirked, "Why must you look so innccent in everything? Mrss. Uchiha." "I'm sorry?" The new Uchiha questioned, "I dont mean to make you blush slightly." The girl moved her hands to his cheeks kissing him on the nose. Sasuke's hands slide low down her back, hovering over her buttom. "Sasuke, I love you so much. Please stay with me." Sakura whispered in his ear sudutivly pulling away to get a good look at his gorgoues face. "Forever, &amp; Always." Sasuke said moving closer to her, "I'll never leave your side." He closed off the distance and kissed her on the lips passinotly. -<p>

Sasuke Uchiha,  
>19<br>Male  
>Was once in bingo book<br>Betrayed Konohagakura  
>Draged back by now Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and teammate Sakura Haruno-Uchiha.<br>Brotherly relationship with Naruto.  
>Husband of Sakura.<br>Fatherly relationship with Kakashi Hatake.  
>Loves Tomatoes<br>Handsome, brave, daring, big ego, stubborn, incertably in love with Sakura.  
>All these thing reperstened Sasuke.<p>

Sakura Haruno-Uchiha  
>Just turned 19 acouple days ago<br>Female  
>2nd best Med-nin<br>Dragged Sasuke Uchiha home with new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki after he betrayed Kohonagakura.  
>Brotherly relationship with Naruto.<br>Wife of Sasuke.  
>Motherly reationship with Tsunode.<br>Beautiful, pink haired, big forehead, stubborn, strong, brave, short, emerald eyes, gorgoues, kind, forever loving of Sasuke.  
>All these things descriped Sakura.<p>

They both have something in commin, they both cant get enough of eachother and want to be by there sode everyday. This is all what we call love.

* * *

><p>OKAAY, soo .. this was a sorry for not updating on "seeing with closed eyes" AGAIN, VERY VERY VERY SORRY .<p>

HOPPPPE YOU ENJOYED! I legit love this! Hope you all r&r! (rate & review!)


End file.
